


100 Words: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger

by KairouWatoshimi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairouWatoshimi/pseuds/KairouWatoshimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles centering around Severus Snape and Hermione Granger told in 100 words. No more, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epitaph

**Author's Note:**

> **Response to an old GrangerSnape100’s challenge, Epitaph over at LiveJournal. 100 words exactly, no more, no less.**

_“When I die, will you write my epitaph?”_

Severus fingered his firewhiskey bottle, eyes hard and lips drawn in a thin, straight line.

_“I just want someone to remember me and what I stood for.”_

He remembered. He would _always_ remember. How could he not? How could anyone not?

_“Promise me?”_

Promise her? Did she need to ask? He would have promised her the world.

_“I trust you won’t call me an insufferable know-it-all.”_

A broken chuckle—sounding almost like a sob—escaped his lips but Severus picked up his wand, pointed it at her gravestone and began to carve.


	2. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first word was "ten."

Darius Edward Granger Snape took after his mother much more than his father. He had the same large brown eyes, small, pert nose, and the beginnings of thick, wavy, brown hair. Darius’ first word surprisingly—or unsurprisingly—was “ten” and Severus wondered if he also inherited Hermione’s know-it-all personality.

Three weeks after uttering his first “ten”, Hermione and Severus woke up with Darius chanting the word over and over again. “How utterly adorable,” Hermione cooed. ”Do you think he’s trying to tell us something?”

Then: “Ten points from Gryffindor!” Darius screeched in childish delight.

Severus had never been more proud.


	3. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because thick, brown curls and chocolate-brown eyes was what he wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to GrangerSnape100’s Doppelganger challenge over at LiveJournal. One hundred words, no more, no less.

He tangled his fingers into her thick, brown curls, and forced the face of Hermione Granger upwards to look at him. Chocolate-brown eyes were half-lidded, lost in pleasure and her breathing was coming out in quick pants. Severus grunted, enjoying the expression on her face as he thrust back into her wet warmth. At her low, throaty moan, he tightly squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself to forget.

 _I love you,_ he imagined her saying. _I love you._

But when the effects of the _Polyjuice Potion_ began to fade away, Severus found that he couldn’t get away fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw this coming? No more angst. I swear.


	4. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Malfoy underestimates Hermione's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **An old response to an old challenge, Hair over at GrangerSnape100 (LiveJournal).**

“What was that?” Hermione asked. “What did you curse me with, Malfoy?” She glared at a wide-eyed boy through her own narrowed eyes as her hair flared out around her. It reached towards the blonde boy, wrapping around him before promptly attempting to choke the life out of him.

“Miss Granger! Kindly unhand Mr. Malfoy.”

“I can’t!” Hermione wailed. She yanked hard at her hair. “I can’t control it.”

She squeaked in horror as a section of her hair reached out and stroked the Potions Master lovingly on the arm. “Oh gods,” she mumbled, blushing hard. “This is so embarrassing.”


	5. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It escaped like a breeze over velvet-soft skin.

The first time they made love Severus had to bite his tongue from grunting out her name. Sometimes, he swears that he can still taste the coppery ting of his own blood.

The second time they made love, her name escaped his parted lips like water, muffled only by the pillow underneath.

The third time they made love, it managed to escape the prison of his lips once again, this time there were no pillows to muffle the name; “Lily”, although only whispered, was clearly heard mere moments after their shared climax.

They did not make love a fourth time.


End file.
